


You.

by Callistoknjoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, High School, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nationals, POV First Person, Post-Timeskip, Unrequited Love, im sorry, yamayachi endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: Yachi has always loved Kiyoko.And Yamaguchi has always watch on the sidelines until he’s not anymore.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You.

**Author's Note:**

> This. This is my first time writing in a first person’s pov after 5 whole years. 
> 
> The reason i did this was because i saw furudate sensei’s timeskip illustration and went insane over the fact that yamaguchi and yachi could be wearing rings. And because my [friend(soulmate),](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtogauva/pseuds/earthtogauva) Wrote a first person pov for her amazing [hanamatsu au!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066656)
> 
> This was also suppose to be posted on yamayachi week 2020 but i never got to post it😔

**_Italics-yamaguchi tadashi pov_ **

Normal-yachi hitoka pov 

* * *

It's the way your hair blows in the wind,

**_It's the way her hair blows the wind,_ **

It's the way way you laugh without a care in the world,

**_It's the way she laughs without a care in the world,_ **

It's the way you’re yourself,

**_It’s the way she’s herself,_ **

Kiyoko.

_**Hitoka.** _

You looked beautiful, with the sunlight hitting you just right. I never knew someone like you exists, until that day when you confidently talked me into working with you. I knew that if i take the hand you were offering, i would fall. But i took it anyway, with countless thoughts running in my head.

And i watch as you turned and had your back to me while running away.

Once again, you had your back to me when you introduced me to everyone who would be my future friends and family. I felt protected and secured, as if nothing could get to me.

_**That moment i saw her standing in front of us for the first time, i knew it wasn’t going to be easy for me. You looked untouchable, but it didn't stop me from wanting to touch.** _

There was a time when i sat and cried right before practice. I was lost. I didn't know if i had it in me to be beside you and work together with you. I didn’t know if i had it in me to be around you for a long time if i were to love you so deeply.

You took me into your arms with no hesitation. You were calm as always. That's one of the reasons why i've come to love you so much. You asked me what's wrong with the most gentle voice i have ever heard. And i spilled my worries, leaving out the fact that i could be in love with you.

You kept me in your arms for a while and wiped my tears. You asked if i could stay after practice so we could talk more about it. I said yes.

We were late for practice that day, but i wouldn't change it.

**_She came in late that day, with eyes so puffy even the oblivious of the bunch got worried. I wanted to talk to her and lend an ear. But of course, maybe i would have the courage to in another life._ **

I knew you always looked so tough, but i thought you were the type of person to cry when the pain is too much. But you weren't that type of person. I knew the club is dear to you. I knew you were hurting when the rest of the third years had a talk about how every match could mean it was going to be their last time together as a team.

So when i heard cries from everyone but you, i couldn't help but be surprised.

Then i decided i want to wait for you and at least won't let you cry alone just in case you need a shoulder to lean on. I've seen you run before, but i've never seen you run with tears in your eyes.

We looked at each other, speechless. I couldn't get any words out, so do you. You looked like you were in so much pain when you were trying to find words to say. I couldn't help but open my arms out and invite you into a hug. You accepted it and I went home with a damp uniform and a shattered heart for you.

We saw each other on the next day. A wrapped bag of cookies in your hands. You handed them to me with your gentle eyes and gentle smile. Thanking me for the previous day. Your eyes still looked so melancholic. But i couldn't help you the way i wanted to.

_**She came into practice looking uneasy. She glanced over everywhere with her head down as if she did something wrong. I thought i would muster up my courage and finally talk to you.** _

When practice ended, i trailed behind you. Like i always do. That’s when a hand reached out to me and tapped on my shoulder. He stood there, looking unsure, but at the same time, he looked like he could burst.

He asked for some time. It would be the first time we ever talked, but i think i wanted to trust him. He smiled and said he’d wait, said that we could go home together.

When i turned back around to leave, you weren’t there like i thought you would. A thought hit me. I wouldn’t be around you all the time, you would eventually leave and i would be alone. It felt bitter. 

**_I waited for her. Waited and waited, while arranging my thoughts._ **

**_Then, she was standing by my side. We walked under the blanket of stars with the mountain breeze softly blowing past us. I asked her if she was okay and if she would want a person to talk to._ **

**_She said yes and told me how she thinks she was in love with someone. She told me how she didn’t know what was the right thing to do. She told me that she was afraid. I wanted to reach out and clasp her hand in mine. It seems painful, what she’s feeling._ **

**_I told her it’s not wrong to love and don’t be afraid. I told her how she would always have my support. I didn’t know who the person in her heart was but i just wished she wouldn’t get hurt._ **

**_She smiled and thanked me even though i felt like i didn’t help her at all. She took my hand in hers and told me it’s fine and that it’s nice to have someone to talk to._ **

**_It was brief but i thought that it felt right when she was by my side._ **

His words lingered as i walked the rest of the way home. I wasn’t afraid to love you since then. And it felt right loving you.

* * *

When you opened up about your past, i couldn’t help but feel amazed. I would love to see you run. I would love to see you cross the finish line. I told you i would love to see you chasing your dream. 

And i told you just that. You laughed and pat my head with a blush on your face. I didn’t know if it was from the heat or if it was you feeling embarrassed. But you looked beautiful either way. You told me the dream you’re chasing right now was to see the team in the nationals. You told me whether our team wins or not, your dream came true anyway.

I got to see you run with your heart out the next day. I didn’t know that i could love you more than i did. You told me that i would be alone in the coming years and it should be a practice for me. I was scared without you by my side, but the hand you put on my shoulder while you looked at me straight in the eyes told me that it wasn’t scary, that i could do it. 

While i was worried about the team, i was also worried if you could make it back to us. And you called out to me so loudly, tossing me the bag. One second you looked clear, and then the next you looked blurry, i didn’t realise i had tears in my eyes.

_**She turned around as if the world called out to her. And then i saw the way she looked at her. Like she was her world. Then i realised, while i was thinking about who could be the one in her heart, the answer was there all along.** _

Years later, you graduated from college and i followed suit. We lived separate lives but i always tried to talk to you. We would go out on every last weekend of the month if you have time. We would talk and laughed at anything and everything, you never told me about your love interest. I thought i had you in the palms of my hand.

Slowly i mustered up the courage to say how much i loved you. But it got delayed as my insecurities and fears stopped me. 

We had a reunion. And you,

You had a ring on your finger.

Once again i was lost. I left the dinner early, making up excuses that every drunk person would believe. I didn’t see how he looked at me and how he tried to chase me.

I buried myself in the sheets that night. I couldn’t breathe, i couldn’t see. It was hot but without the comforter it felt too cold. I wished i could reach someone, anyone.

So i reached for my phone.

**_I contemplated following her. Seeing her reaction, there was no doubt. After all these years. I didn’t know if i should chase her down, i didn’t know if i should call her._ **

**_The night got colder when i thought about her crying all alone. I almost tapped on her contact and gave her a call._ **

**_But my phone lights up first, her name flared up. Seems like she reached out first._ **

He stood beside me, the blush on his face blended beautifully with his freckles. He looked particularly pretty while under the night sky with the lights from the city bounced off of him. He reached for my hand, warm as it has always been.

Maybe i love him.

He had his head down, took a breath and faced me. It reminded me of the days when he was about to serve, so determined and sincere.

Then the world stops as you say you love me

**_And now here she is in front of me, with the whitest dress i have ever seen. Her eyes remind me of the day we shout out our feelings. Full of stars and hope._ **

**_We said our vows, we cried, we kissed._ **

**_I love you, yamaguchi hitoka._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how yamaguchi and yachi used “you” at the end instead of her and him?😔🥺✨
> 
> You have reached the end!! Thank you for reading and don’t forget to send the stars your wishes!!♥️♥️
> 
> [my curious cat.](https://curiouscat.qa/minappletea)  
> My [twitter :)](https://twitter.com/minappletea) Come chat if you wanna hehe.


End file.
